Hidan's Letter
by XSapphirexXxRoseX
Summary: Hidan writes a letter to a magazine editor, about the Japanese and English versions of the Naruto series. Randomness, and some bad language.


This story has been sat in my head for a few weeks, so I decided to write it up.

* * *

Dear editor of this magazine,

I am writing this letter to you about the different qualities between the English and the Japanese versions for the Naruto series.

My name is Hidan and I play the character in both versions, and I am going to tell you a little bit about each and for each version. I have also placed two DVD's of the same scene taken, before it has been edited, of both versions. I have done this so you can see the difference in the quality.

For the English series we are not aloud to use any swear words or any sharp and pointy objects. Also we are not aloud to make the person we fight bleed at all, not even a nose bleed from Naruto's 'Sexy no Jutsu'. The only type of 'blood' that is aloud is actually red paint, which is damn well hard to wash off.

_Little film clip_

_Hidan is lying on the floor, some where in the forest, holding a - blunt - __kunai. The red scythe that he always carried around with him was laying on his left, forgotten.__His right hand that held the weapon was raised and positioned over his stomach. _

"_Hidan, what are you doing?" Said person's partner asked._

"_Praying to __Jashin. I need to do this." As that was said, Hidan brought the blunt kunai down onto his stomach over and over again..._

"_The pain….. It hurts so badly…. Oh my Jashin… it hurts…. I see the light…. I'm dieing." This was said, in a way that you would if you really where in pain, but, everyone could tell it was said sarcastically._

"_Would someone hurry up and through the red paint on already?!" The silver head man shouted to the people off the set. _

_The red paint was thrown onto Hidan's stomach area and chest, "Kakuzu… look at all that…. 'blood'….. I don't… think… I'll make… it."_

_The man covered in stitches, was sat on one of the fake rocks on the set, watching the other man's scene._

"_And. CUT!" The director ordered. _

_End little film clip._

And they don't even let us give any type of hints, that could lead the population who watches the series, to believe that I and Kakuzu are in any type of relationship.

The Japanese series allow us to use sharp and extra pointy weapons and objects all the time. When we fight there is allowed to be really blood from the cuts and wounds that we have or inflict on others.

The only thing we are not allowed to do is kill the other person when we fight. If the character is supposed to die then we make the person appear dead.

My favourite thing that we are allowed to do is swear and self harm if it's for the Kami you worship. In my case it would be Jashin.

Also in the Japanese version we can let our relationships known as this version allows yuri, yaoi and shounen-ai.

_Little film clip _

_Hidan is lying on the floor, with a small pool of blood underneath him and covered in cuts and bruises, some where in the forest, holding a - blunt - __kunai. The red scythe that he always carried around with him was laying on the floor to his left, forgotten.__His right hand that held the kunai, was raised and positioned over his stomach, which he brought back down onto his stomach. _

"_Hidan, what do you think you are doing?" Said person's partner asked._

"_This is how I fucking pray to __Jashin." As that was said, Hidan brought the blunt kunai down onto his stomach harder._

"_Oh my fucking Jashin. That bloody well hurts." Even though the Jashin worshiper was complaining about the pain, he didn't stop stabbing himself._

"_Shit. Kakuzu do you see all that fucking blood?" _

_Kakuzu was sat on the ground near by, with a book in his hand, checking the amount of money they would have left, when they have to buy some new clothes for the other man. _

"_That's nice Hidan, only make sure you damage your top. I don't want to have to buy new trousers as well."_

_The silver haired man was still stabbing away at his body, but made sure to leave his trousers intact._

"_CUT! You can end it here. You two go relax!" The director ordered the two men on the set._

_End little film clip. _

Once you have watch both versions of the scene that I have included with this letter, I think you would agree with me that the Japanese version is better quality.

I would like it if you talk about the quality in you next magazine published.

Yours sincerely

Hidan

* * *

Please write a quick review and tell me what you think.

I should update my Raijuu Released story soon, I have written about half the chapter. Got a bit of writers block on it though.


End file.
